heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Defeats Evil/Gallery
Gallery Images Hanzo_Hasashi_kills_Quan_Chi2015-04-19_14-03-31.png|Hanzo Hasashi ultimately defeats Quan Chi and decapitates him, finally avenging the death of his family. Dragon-ball-super-episode-67.jpg|Future Trunks with his spirit sword cut Fused Zamasu in half Philip_flings_his_sword_at_Dragon_Maleficent's_heart.jpg|Prince Phillip flinging his sword into Dragon-Maleficent's heart, slaying her. Milo_overpowering_Rourke.jpg|Milo Thatch hoisting the crystallized Rourke up to the blimp propellers, destroying him. Tempest kills the Storm King.png|Tempest Shadow sacrifices herself to defeat and kill the Storm King by blocking and petrifying him to death in order to save the Mane 6. Optimus_prime_antes_de_Lockdown.png|Optimus Prime prepares to impale Lockdown. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|Iago kicks Jafar's black lamp into the lava, causing Jafar to electrocute then explode. Nefario_subdued_El_Macho.jpg|Dr. Nefario having subdued the mutated El Macho with the Fart Gun. Anastasia_overpowering_Rasputin_by_smashing_his_reliquary.jpg|Anastasia stomping on Rasputin's reliquary, causing him to vanish from existence forever. Jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13229.jpg|Mosy drags The Indominus Rex into the pool and devours her. Despicable3-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Gru defeating Balthazar Bratt by blasting him away with his own keytar blaster. Osmosis_Jones_facing_Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones tricking Thrax into clawing himself to Shane's falsie, sending the evil virus to his doom in a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Anakin_scissors.png|Anakin Skywalker crosses both his own lightsaber and Dooku's after severing both his arms and has him kneeling him in defeat. Emperor_death.png|Anakin Skywalker throws Emperor Palpatine to his death. The_Mane_6_shooting_rainbow_beam_at_Tirek_S4E26.png|The Mane 6 defeats Tirek by Rainbow Power. Manny_bats_Gutt_far_into_the_distance.png|Manny defeating Captain Gutt by catapulting him in the air, then striking him with a log, sending the evil ape flying far away into the distance. Chester_V's_Death_by_Cheesespider.png|The Cheesespider devours Chester V. Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|Tiana smashing Dr. Facileir's talisman, allowing the Shadow Man to be literally dragged to the voodoo realm by his own goons. 300px-AttingerCorpse.jpg|Harold Attinger after being gunned down by Optimus Prime. Destruction-of-the-one-ring.jpg|Frodo Baggins destroys the One Ring, Gollum and ultimately Sauron. Frank_tenpenny_death.jpg|Frank Tenpenny dies in Grove Street territory after being chased by Carl Johnson and Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Stonebanks'_death.png|Barney Ross shoots and kills Stonebanks after a brutal fight. Valdou's_death.jpg|Rei kills Valdou Blu blasting Nigel out of the plane.jpg|Blu attatching Nigel's leg to a fire extinguisher then pulling the pin, sending the wicked cockatoo rocketing out of the plane. Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7972.jpg|Jack Skellington defeats Oogie Boogie by pulling the string out of him. Beethoven_knocks_Regina_and_Floyd_over_cliff.jpg|Beethoven knocks Regina and Floyd over the cliff into a pool of mud then into the river, after Floyd poked George Newton in the chest with a stick. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8404.jpg|Kayley and Garrett dodge Ruber's blow and Ruber ends up stabbing Excalibur back into the stone from which it was pulled, causing the evil knight to disintegrate into nothingness. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8900.jpg|Lucas and the Ant Gang defeat Stan Beals by injected him with shrink potion on wasp stinger. Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeating Vor with the power of her pure good heart, causing the wicked sorceress to vanish into nothingness. Screen Shot 2018-10-13 at 7.57.33 PM.png|Rick O'Connell kills the Scorpion King by impaling him in the thorax with the Spear of Osiris. Heatwave with Jules and Morocco.jpg|Heatwave putting Doctor Morocco on handcuffs. Keith defeats Sendak.jpg|Keith killed Sendak. Diggernaut_finished_off_by_Samus.png|Samus destroys the Diggernaut Metaria death.jpg|Sailor Moon defeats Queen Metaria Serangan Kombo.gif|BoBoiBoy Quake, Cyclone and Thunderstorm defeating Ejo Jo in a process. Nightra has been arrested..png|Strongarm arrested her former friend Nightra. DIO's_death.png|Jotaro Kujo finally killed DIO in the last blow. Blue triumph.png|Blue defeating the Indoraptor by pushing him through a glass roof and impaling him to death on the brow horns of an Agujaceratops skull. Screenshot_2018-12-16_05-36-41-953.png|Willy knocks the Blue Tit with his helmet. Screenshot_2018-12-16_05-38-04-421.png|Paul and his ants attacks the frog (Rib-It) as they going to rescued Maya and Willy from being eaten. Azog's_Death.png|Thorin kills Azog. Twilight defeat Trixie once again.png|Twilight Sparkle defeated Trixie Lulamoon by cheating her. Megamind saved the Metro City.png|Megamind took out Tighten's superpowers. Deadpool_Kills_Francis.png|Deadpool shoots Ajax dead out of boredom from Colossus's speech. SOG Thugs are losers, Dareth is the winner!.png|Dareth beat the Sons of Garmadon thugs. Scowl's loser, Grimlock's winner!.png|Grimlock beat Scowl by knocking him down. bandicam 2019-07-30 18-26-04-906.jpg|Giorno Giovanna kills Diavolo once and for all,by Gold Experience Requiem,creating a unfinished time-loop that Diavolo is on "infinite" death. Optimus saved Detroit from Megatron.png|Optimus Prime arrested Megatron. This is your end Sombra.png|The Mane 6 defeats King Sombra. valiant-animationscreencaps.com-8006.jpg|Valiant defeats General Von Talon by attaching his medals to a hook, leaving the evil falcon to be beaten senseless by the water wheel. MetalEtemon is loser, SaberLeomon is winner!.jpg|SaberLeomon killed MetalEtemon. Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb are losers, Optimus is winner!.png|Optimus Prime knocked out Fracture, Airazor and Divebomb. Your days are over Springload.jpg|Bee Team and Blurr arrested Springload. Tumblr ndryzdL5p51rl3vq8o1 500.gif|Godzilla killing the female M.U.T.O. by prying her jaws open and firing his Atomic Breath down her throat. Your days are over Puppetmon.jpg|MetalGarurumon killed Puppetmon. Videos Crossover Nexus - The Cartoon Cartoon Punch! (Clip)|Ben Tennyson vanquishing Red Strike with a mighty punch whilst cycling through characters from nearly every Cartoon Network series. Godzilla 2014 The Kiss of Death HD|Godzilla kills M.U.T.O. Thorin vs Azog - Epic Final Battle - The Hobbit Battle of the Five Armies - Full HD|Thorin kills Azog. LOTR The Return of the King - Sauron Defeated|Frodo destroys the One Ring and kills Sauron and Gollum. Furious 7 (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Street Always Wins (2015) HD|Dom Toretto defeats Deckard Shaw. Furious 7 (9 10) Movie CLIP - Don't Miss (2015) HD|Dom Toretto and Agent Hobbs defeat Mose Jakande. Mission Impossible (9 9) Movie CLIP - Tunnel Chase (1996) HD|Ethan Hunt kills Jim Phelps. Supernatural 13x16 Sam and Dean trap the ghost|The Winchesters capture the Phantom Shadow with help from Scooby-Doo. Infernocus vs Optimus Prime - Transformers 5 The Last Knight HD|Optimus Prime vanquishing Infernocus Francis_vs_Claudandus|Francis defeating Claudandus by ducking under him and goring him with his claws, disemboweling him. Superman's Death Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice (2016) Movie Clip|Superman defeating Doomsday by retrieving Batman's Kryptonite spear and killing him with it while being mortally wounded in the process. Omniverse Creating a New Universe Ben 10 Cartoon Network|Ben Tennyson unleashing the power of the Bing Bang on Maltruant using Feedback. Tempest's Sacrifice Restoring Equestria My Little Pony The Movie Full HD|Tempest Shadow defeating and killing the Storm King. The Mummy Returns (11 11) Movie CLIP - Defeat of the Scorpion King (2001) HD|Rick O'Donnel killing the Scorpion King. Jurassic_World_(2015)_-_Dinosaur_Alliance_Scene_(10_10)_Movieclips|The Mosasaurus dragging the Indominus Rex into the Jurassic World Lagoon and devouring her, ending the Battle of Main Street in a spectacular fashion. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Clip - Kebangkitan Kuasa Solar ☀|After BoBoiBoy turned into BoBoiBoy Solar by getting his Solar power back, he mercilessly killing Captain Vargoba in a process until the TAPOPS Space Station exploded. Klip BoBoiBoy The Movie BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tujuh!|BoBoiBoy split into seven to kill Bora Ra in a process, causing him to get sucked into his own blackhole and explodes. Bard kills Smaug full HD|Bard the Bowman killing Smaug with the black arrow brought to him by his son Bain. Transformers 4-Optimus Prime Vs Lockdown Final Battle Transformers revenge of the fallen Optimus prime vs The fallen and Megatron (1080pHD VO) Venom (2018) - Venom vs. Riot Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Venom defeating Carlton Drake and Riot by damaging the probe that the latter two are in, causing it to explode and killing both Riot and Drake in the process. The Meg (2018) - I'm Going to Make It Bleed Scene (10 10) Movieclips Star Wars VIII The Last Jedi - Finn Vs Captain Phasma Scene|Finn finally defeats Captain Phasma. Sombra_DESTROYED_by_the_Magic_of_Friendship!!!|The Mane Six defeating King Sombra for good by unleashing a magic explosion that destroys Sombra once again. Light fury saves hiccup httyd3|Hiccup defeating Grimmel the Grisly by loosing his peg leg as he and Grimmel fall to their combined watery graves, resulting in Grimmel hitting the water and dying in his place as the Light Fury unexpectedly returns and grabs Hiccup and carries him to safety. Star Wars Clone Wars Ahsoka Kills Osi Sobeck and Saves Tarkins Life HD|Ahsoka Tano kills Osi Sobek to save Captain Tarkin's life. Godzilla Defeats King Ghidorah Godzilla King of the Monsters|Godzilla finally defeating King Ghidorah by disintegrating him completely with several nuclear pulses. The Young 6 vs Cozy Glow (School Raze) MLP FiM HD|The Young Six foiling Cozy Glow's schemes by shutting off the magic-draining spell, causing all the magic of Equestria to be released and returned to its rightful owners. Category:Galleries